Agent Double O Sonny
by NewUsername
Summary: Sonny thinks that Chad is cheating on her so she starts to spy on him. What happens when he catches her? One-shot :D


**A/N: Heeeey! well this is another One-Shot :D I dedicate this chapter to StayStrong112 because she gave me the full idea of this One-Shot :D also a Shout-Out to TheDarkLordNwitchpire she helped me with a few things in here also (: **

**I'll see you at the bottom (: **

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

''It's the check it out girls and their checking out for you! Check it out!'' The theme music played to mines and Tawni's sketch. ''Ok everyone,Take 5!'' Marshall yelled, This would be a good time to go see Chad, I thought. So I ran to mines and Tawni's dressing room, changed into my normal clothes and ran out the door. But before I could do that Tawni stopped me..._ Ugh, what now? _

''Why are you running out the door like that?'' Tawni asked ''Because when you run, you get sweaty and..._ew_'' She said scrunching up her face.

''I'm going to see Chad, I think he's been avoiding me'' I said, but it was true. Over the past few days he's been avoiding me; in the halls, the cafeteria... I even tried to call him, but there was no answer.

''I'm sorry, but... Sonny, I think Chad's cheating on you'' What! how could Chad be cheating on me? I thought. Yeah, he has been avoiding me but... _Cheating?_

''No, no, no. That can't be right, I'll go ask him myself'' I told Tawni. Chad _changed_, I know he has. He would never cheat on me.

I walked straight out our dressing room and made my way over to the Mackenzie Falls set. As I walked though the halls, I was thinking; _What if Chad is cheating on me, what if he has another girlfriend. _

When I reached Chad's dressing room, I knocked... No answer. I knocked three more times but nothing, I then just decided to open the door with the key Chad gave me. I walked inside but no Chad, he must be at lunch. As I was about to walk out I see a yellow bit of paper with writing, _what's this? _I read the note and got a shock at what it said.

_Pick up Courtney at 7:00PM_

Wait, who's_ Courtney! _**(A/N: Courtney :P)**And why does Chad need to pick her up at 7:00PM? Chad is cheating on me, Tawni was right... I feel so, so used, but lets not jump to conclusions just yet. I might need to do some detective work to find out if, I'm being cheated on, or not.

I walked back to my dressing room, took my phone out of my pocket and called the only person that can help me with this mission. Yes, you guessed it! Zora.

I plopped down on the couch, as my butt landed on the soft meterial, Zora greeted me with her creepy voice.

''Sonny?...what can I do for you? Do you need to prank someone, because I've got a dozen eggs and-'' That's when I cut her off.

''No, I don't want to prank anyone and I don't need a dozen eggs either... I need your help to spy on Chad, I think he's cheating on me with someone called Courtney'' I said.

''Hmm, I'll do it! Operation F.O.I.C.I.C.O.S.W.A.G.N.C is on!'' Operation what?

''What? Zora what does that stand for?'' I asked really confused.

''It stands for, Find Out If Chad Is Cheating On Sonny With A Girl Named Courtney, duh...'' She said as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

Chad's POV

I'm at home today, I've been sick for the past couple of days. I haven't even seen Sonny! It's killing me! But I am getting better and I miss Sonny so much.

Then my little sister came into my room ''Chaddy?'' She asked me with a cute little pout. Her name is Sara **(A/N: Sarah...lol) **and she's 5 years old.

''Yeah, baby girl? What's wrong?'' Yes I am a good big brother! I have a soft spot for Sara, Sonny and my...Mommy, Is that such a crime? No? Good.

''Well, did you pick up Courtney?'' Oh no! I left a reminder in my dressing room but I forgot...

''I'm sorry Sara but I forgot, should I go pick her up now'' I asked, If your really confused, Courtney is Sara's puppy. Courtney had to go to the vets and I forgot to bring her back. **(A/N: didn't expect that! Did you? :P) **

''Yeah, can you, I miss her'' She said with puppy dog eyes, _aww, I can't resist that!_

''Sure'' I replied, I then got out of bed, took a shower, put a t-shirt and jeans on, ran downstairs and out the door to my car.

...

After I picked up Courtney, I went straight home. As I walked through the door with the small kennel in my hand. Sara came running downstairs, smiling like I've got the most amazing thing in my hand, well, I guess having a puppy is amazing to a 5 year old.

I gave the puppy Sara and made my way back up stairs, when I opened my bedroom door I got really freaked out at what I saw.

Sonny's POV

I'm now climbing up to Chad's bedroom window, I know it's bit extreme... But I really need some answers, It's been bugging me all day. I love Chad and I don't really want him to be cheating on me, but I do need to know.

I landed on his carpeted floor with a thump, I got myself back up and started to look for some clue's, ohhh his diary. What I didn't notice was Chad at the door with a freaked out look on his face. _Uh oh_.

Chad's POV

I got freaked out at what I saw, Sonny was standing there, in my bedroom, holding my diary... What? CDC can't have a diary?

She was standing there frozen, until I spoke ''Sonny, why are you in my bedroom holding my diary?''

''Nothing, I- I was just um...'' I know she's lying to me.

''Sonny just please tell me?'' She didn't speak, she just simply sat down on my bed, Not looking at me. I then could hear her softly sobbing..._ What's wrong? _I walked up to the bed and sat down beside her. ''baby?, what's wrong, you can tell me anything. You know that don't you?'' I told her softly, I touched her hand but she pulled away the speed of lightning. _Did I do something wrong? _''Wait, did I do something wrong?'' I asked, I was really getting scared now. Sonny is the only girl I've truly loved, yeah _loved. _

''Yeah you did, you did do something wrong! You cheated on me''_ What?_

''What? I didn't cheat on you, why would you say that?'' I was really confused, why does Sonny think I'm cheating?

''You cheated on me with some girl called Courtney'' She said with tears in her eyes...wait _Courtney?_

''I really have no Idea what you're talking about'' I didn't cheat! I would never think about cheating on Sonny.

''I seen the note in your dressing room, Chad, I know your cheating on me'' Wait, the note? She thought I was cheating on her, with a _dog! _And that's when I burst out laughing.

''Why are you laughing?'' She asked me, hitting my chest with her small fists.

''Sonny, Courtney is my little sisters dog, the note was to remind me to pick her up from the vets'' I told her but she still was still upset.

''Why were you avoiding me! And not calling or answering my phone calls?'' Oops...

''Sorry baby, I've been busy with Mack Falls and I was sick, I left my phone in my dressing room'' I really did, all of this was a _big _misunderstanding.

''Look Sonny, I would never cheat, I love you'' I said, yep those 3 little words_ finally _came out.

''I'm sorry I didn't trust you and I love you too'' She told me, wow! I feel different, no wait... that's just gas, hehe. I pulled her into my chest hugging her softly, my chin sitting on top of her head.

''But wait, I've got some questions for you now'' I said ''Why were you in my room holding my diary and how did you get in?''

''Well, when I thought you were cheating on me, I went a little over board and asked Zora to help me to spy on you'' Wow... ''When I didn't find you at the studio, I kinda climbed up your window...''

''Wow, you really do love me''

''Yeah, I do. I was really scared, I thought you didn't want to be with me'' She told me

''Sonny, I'd choose you over a dog any day'' Then we both leaned in for a _blissful_ kiss

**A/N: How did you like that? Good? Bad? You wanted to vomit? Lol :P **

**Well please review! It took me ages to write this because the first time, I deteted it by accident but I'm happy I've got it done :D **

**-zara :D**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**REVIEW!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
